Dragon Lord
by Lord Dracul
Summary: Alucard's old friend shows up after a few hundred years but he is no vampire. Is there love in the air between a master and a dragon. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON LORD**

**Order 1**

**London, England**

Draken Michael Storm was riding on his bike hoping to get to his place before the nightfall for a storm was brewing.

He was halfway to his place when he was hit with a violent flashback:

_**Flashback**_

_It was two month after he was knighted Sir Draken Michael Storm was finding himself in a deadly civil war that should never had happened. Angered he called the inner beast that usually lay dormant inside of him. _

_He transformed in to that deadly breast, a serpent dragon. It was over 30 feet long and weighed over 7 ton of muscle that no man would dare cross his path. He eyes that once was golden were now opaque and shaped like a cat's. He took to the air and breathed his fire that killed all but the generals._

_When he landed he turned back to his human form and the two generals soon realized that both armies were dead and they were alone with a very dangerous and angry man. They looked at him and said "Sir Draken." They knew that they were in serious trouble. This man hated war unless it was to free slaves or to keep freedom and that was not what this war was about. It was about two kingdoms fighting over who was better and refused to compromise._

_"You are fools," his voice was calm and that was scary like the calm before a storm. When the deadly black dragon that was destroying several villages that lived nearby, "This is what you should be fighting," he said to the generals. He turned to the dragon and said, "Do what you wish with these two and return to the den. Stop destroying villages or you will be the one who will be running from me."_

_**End Flashback**_

Draken shook the fog from his head and swerved to miss an oncoming semi truck as the rain began to come down, "SHIT!" he shouted not at all to happy. Why in the hell did he decide to stay out this long? He had no rain coat with him. He saw his place was not far as he turned into his long lane that lead to his cottage.

It started to thunder outside as he entered his house and sensed something deadlier than anything he has ever faced in his life. He didn't show fear even though the creature thought he should be as he came face to face with a pair of crimson eyes.

He threw fire out of his mouth causing the creature to scream in bloody horror as it ran out of the house into the rain. Trying to get away from the fire but with no luck he was doomed when he entered the house.

After the creature left Draken put up a magical barriers that would not let anything evil in his house again. He then went to take a long hot shower and enjoy what was left of the night alone. Hoping and dreaming of when he found his one true mate to make him complete.

Even thought he only looked to be in his early twenties he lost count of his real age he was timeless with everything he has seen and things he has done and the people he killed during his bloodlust state that happed in his late teens. He thought he would never get over it till he meet a man that he thought was scarier than him.

His name was Dracula who he thought dead. It was funny though because he read the book by Bram Stoker and he thought the man was far from accurate. The real Dracula was far scarier, but he was scarier than him.

If not for this crazy vampire he would never have learned to control his power and stop his killing spree. He learned quickly and was finally able to call himself what he was born to be and was his birth right that his brother tried to take from him.

**A Dragon Lord**

The next day he needed to go to the store so he got in car a '75 Nova SS that was black with a red racing strip, but on the way to the story something old to the war museum and see what was so amazing about the battle. He thought it was useless.

**War Museum**

Once he entered he looked around and found a very good looking picture of a man that could steal any woman's heart. Himself. He has always thought himself a ladies' man. He kept walking as something was pulling him to the café. As he entered the café he saw a lovely platinum blond yelling at a man in a priest outfit, "Look you crazy bastard. If you can't keep your vampires in your country we wouldn't need to have this meeting."

The woman that was dressed like a man stole his breath away. As the argument continued she got pissed and called somebody he thought dead, "ALUCARD!" He knew she felt threatened or very pissed off. He went with pissed when he saw a man dressed in a red coat come up from the floor behind her.

"You screamed, my Master," it couldn't be his old friend that he thought was killed by Abraham Van Helsing it was just not possible.

"Tell him how many vampires you and Police Girl have killed last night that and how they were from Rome."

"Twenty -five and not counting the ghouls. Twenty were from Rome."

"I'll talk to the Cardinal and see what I can do," the man then got up and left not wanting to be around the vampire.

When the priest left Draken couldn't help but clap his hands in amusement, "That my friend was worthy of king," he said making Integra and the vampire look at him.

Alucard shocked to see this so called man and embarrassed to be a slave to human. He then stood in front of his master to make sure no harm came to her. That is when a small petit strawberry blond walked up to them and said, "Master, why is Sir Integra hiding?"

"You know this man Alucard?"

"His name is Sir Draken Michael Storm. Deadlier than Anderson. I knew him after I became a vampire."

"Is that a way to treat an old friend," Draken walked up to the woman in men clothing pushing Alucard away in the process and took her gloved and removed the glove and kissed it, "You are by far the loveliest woman I have ever seen in my long life and that is a very long time."

Blushing from shock she looked away and ask, "Are you sick?"

"I don't need a doctor I need a police officer because you stole my heart," Alucard then turned back around and bared his teeth to protect his master.

"You stay away from my master." Alucard snarled.

"Master? When did the monster have a master? I thought you answered to nobody but yourself, and don't forget the last we went against each other. You lost three limbs with one blow and one was below your waist your wives were very upset till it grew back."

The strawberry blond started to snicker trying hard not to laugh and her master suspense when Draken looked at her she looked shocked when she saw his golden eyes, "Who is this lovely young vampiress."

"That is my fledgling Seras Victoria, or Police Girl."

"Why Police Girl?"

"I...I was a police o-officer before I...I... was a vampire," she was shaken by the attention she didn't care for.

Draken turned back to Integra, "You are my lady."

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," her last name brought back a memory of a man that had no fear and nearly killed him as he tried so hard to save a creature that he loved and he failed. If they were any left they stayed in hiding in their human forms that help make for them through magic that he was able to cast on them and only call for the dragon if needed.

"Hellsing, how is that spelled?"

"H-E-L-L-S-I-N-G. I would love to see you again soon. Say tomorrow at noon at London Park."

"I'll be there," he kissed her hand one more time and went to the store to get what he needed. While Alucard tried to warn Integra what she was getting into.

Integra didn't listen and told Alucard to shut the hell up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Order 2**

**Later That Day**

Sir Integra Hellsing was in her room with Seras Victoria helping her find something to wear other than her pants suit. The drapes on the window were shut to prevent the soldiers from getting a free pep show of their boss.

Alucard was on the other side of the door telling Sir Integra that it was crazy that she was going to see this man that she just met, "Master, this is insane. You don't even know this man. He is even more dangerous than I am. He is older than me too. Police Girl, talk some sense into her."

Seras just looked at Sir Integra and then said, _"I don't feel like getting shot," _Seras told him through her mind telling him that Sir Integra was giving her the death glare. That could kill any man that got caught in its gaze.

"I'm going Alucard and that is final," Sir Integra said with a harsh tone in her voice, "Go on your hunt and then return home right after," she gave him the address having it memorized.

Grumbling to himself he left Integra with Seras who was helping her with her outfit.

*******

Alucard walked the dark, cold, and damp park. None of it bothered him. He liked the dark and he couldn't feel the temperature anyway. He was walking hoping that he would see the monster soon enough. He felt its presence and saw it kill. A young woman that was on the way home and decided to take a shortcut through the park to cut the time in half. The woman only met an untimely end.

Alucard finally saw the vampire and saw its face. Scars over his eyes like a raccoon's mask burned forever into his face. Still in pain, and the burn oozed of puss. Alucard found that very strange but amused by this. He thought that this vampire ran into a door bless with holy water, but Anderson wasn't anywhere near here or Alucard would had a fight with him, "Looks like you had a bad run in you freak," Alucard hissed and pulled out his Jackal.

"I no freak. I was reborn a century ago," he said still in pain as the skin on his face was falling off.

"It seems you had a run in with a Dragon Lord. An old friend of mine no doubt," Alucard recognized the work done on this vampire. Draken was trying to live a normal life among mortals. Yet this monster made him use a move that was deadly to even the powerful of creatures, dead or living. Alucard shot the vampire knowing that he was more than likely doing the dirt bag a favor putting him out of his misery. For the vampire would have died a very painful death in the next 48 hours or less depending on when he was infected. First all soft tissue than the bones leaving nothing left but oozy that rain would wash away living no evidence behind.

Alucard was worried as he walked back to Hellsing about his master going out on a date with this creature that could turn into a very dangerous creature that lived thousands of years ago. What was she thinking?

*******

Back at Hellsing Seras Victoria finally found a sun dress that was cobalt blue that brought out Sir Integra's steel blue eyes. The dress was made of the finest silk that money could buy. Soft against the skin. First Integra was against it then she realized that Seras was right she was a knock out in it. She just hoped when they were out that Father Maxwell would see and his mouth would drop seeing that she could dress like a lady from time to time, and that would make him eat his words.

**The Next Day**

Sir Integra woke Seras up from her sleep to help her fix her hair. Closing the blinds in her room so the sunlight would not burn the vampiress skin. She hoped Seras knew a thing to two about hair.

Seras pulled Sir Integra's hair back away from her face and told her that wearing her hair back in a pony tail would be the best ideal and then reminded her to wear sun screen because it was going to be clear day out. Seras also let Sir Integra borrow a necklace that her mother wore when her parents got married. After putting it on her she then tolled Sir Integra that she would want it back when she got home.

Thanking her she got the dress and put on a little bit of make up but not enough to notice, but only if you look hard enough. She was ready for her date and was going to meet Draken Storm at the park later that day. Calling Walter telling him that she was going to drive herself to the park. Walter said a silent pray knowing that the last time Sir Integra drove she cashed the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Order 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters just Draken**

**London Park**

Draken saw Sir Integra when she careful parked her car the best she could after hitting the curb twice. Draken just shook his head with a smirk on his face. He wondered how much her insurance was.

Once she stepped out he was surprised to see her in a dress that his breath caught. She looked amazing and he had trouble finding his breath as she walked up to him, "Hello, Draken."

"Lady Integra," she never been called that before unless it was from one of the men at the round table and when they called her that she cringed, but when Draken called her that she was breathless, "I hope you enjoy the zoo. I was planning on taking you there after a picnic I have brought the food. I can cook pretty while I might add."

"Don't brag. I hate when people do that," Sir Integra told him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Draken said as he took her to where the blanket laid neatly on the ground with different food on several plates, "I did not know what you liked."

"Anything as long as it fully cooked," she said with a smile.

They ate the food talking about almost anything and everything. She actually laughed the first time since her father had died. She was happy with this man she barely knew.

**London Zoo**

They were looking at the lions when Sir Integra leaned against him unaware that she did so. She was content and was actually started to relax, and did she dare think that she has falling in love with this man. If she was falling in love with this man would the queen let her marry this man or would she have to go against her queen wishes and marry him anyway.

Little did she know that a priest was watching and was surprised to see this woman that he dislike most of all leaning against a man that as wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt and was little taller than Father Anderson. Father Maxwell was certain that she was sinning with this man. She was not married, but he thought they were sleeping together. He was going to confront her when something hit him in the back of the head making everything go dark.

Draken pulled Integra closer to him so he could protect her in case danger reared its ugly head, "I haven't had this much fun since my father passed," Sir Integra revealed.

"I'm glad you are having a good time, my lady," his voice gave her cold chilled down her back. They were going to head back to the park on his bike when a man came up and pulled Integra out of his grip and put gun to her head.

"If you don't do as I say I'll kill this bitch," the man threatened to kill the woman that he waited for. It waited for over thousand years.

"You think you can try but you won't get far with her. She'll kill you before you can bat an eye or I will," Draken said with a smirk on his face.

The man stumbled with Sir Integra. She could tell this man was half vampire. She pulled out some holy water that she carried in her purse and splashed some on the man's face she then kicked the man that held her hostage in the groin. In turn making him throw her toward Draken.

Draken grabbed Integra and they ran out of the zoo and hopped on his bike and went back to the park where her car was waiting for her.

**London Park**

Laughing as she got off his bike she didn't notices that the sun was going down. It was early evening. Draken walked Integra to her car, "I hope to see you again."

"Give me a call," she handed Draken her number and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. It was brief, but there were sparks and little did Integra know she sealed her fate to this man she just meet with a single kiss. She knew for a fact that she was in love with this man and she would kill for him.

Draken returned the kiss with passion that he never felt before, "It's getting late, my lady. You don't want to be out when the monsters rare their ugly heads. I'm heading home myself. Be careful. Next time I will cook dinner at my place if that is what you wish."

"I'll like that. Call me very soon. That's my cell number and my home number, but don't call on the twenty-fifth I have meeting."

"I'll remember that. I'll call you soon," he then let her go and watched her as the love of his life Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing leave.

Draken had business of his own to tend, "now where did that dhampir ran off to. He will die for threatening the woman that I love." he said out loud to himself.


End file.
